Damon and Elena: SongFics :D
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: A fic of unrelated smutty SongFic One-shots for Damon and Elena! :Lemons:
1. Pony

**Damon and Elena: Smutty SongFics**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N:**__ This pretty much going to be a story of unrelated smutty songfic one-shots, k? :D Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Pony (Cover) by Far**

"Eleeenaaa…" Damon sing-songed from the Salvatore Library.

Elena rose an eyebrow, wondering what Damon was up to now. She walked down the hall towards the Library. She and Stefan had been broken up for a while now, and since Katherine was in the tomb and Stefan had been traveling with Rose a lot to learn more about Klaus, Damon and Elena have been spending a lot of time together.

He of course regularly threw sexual innuendos her way (not saying she didn't give him a little of her own), but they had never actually done anything, not even kissing.

As soon as she stepped into the Library, Damon pushed a button on the stereo and music blasted through the Surround Sound speakers so loud that Elena covered her ears. Damon lowered the volume.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"What is this?" Elena asked, uncovering her ears.

"Just listen."

She listened for a minute.

_**"I'm just a bachelor, looking for a partner. someone who knows how to ride without even falling off…"**_

"Damon!" She laughed and shook her head. It was a song her and Caroline used to joke about, but this was a cover of the original. It was considered probably one of America's number one sex anthems.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" She teased, crossing her arms.

In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her. "Mhmm." He grinned when her face flushed.

Damon bent down and kissed her passionately, half expecting her to fight back, but not surprised when she didn't. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue trace Elena's lips. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She twisted her fingers in his silky black hair.

This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. This was the result of somehting that had been building and building until the both of them couldn't handle it anymore.

Elena ran her hands down his chest and unbuttoned his black shirt. Damon was actually surprised that _she _was leading _him_. He detached their lips and pulled her shirt over her head and let his own shirt slide off of his shoulders before kissing her again. He put his hands on either side of her face, deepening the kiss forcefully. Elena hastily unbuckled Damon's belt and undid his pants, as Damon pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs.

_**"Just once if I had the chance, the things I would do to you…"**_

In a flash, he had Elena pinned underneath him on the rug in the middle of the floor, placing wet kisses on her bare shoulders and neck. He trailed his fingers down her flushed body, giving her chills, until he reached her clitoris. He massaged her with his experienced finers until Elena was arching her back and moaning. He stopped stimulating her clit and slid two fingers inside of her.

"Damon…" She clutched at his shoulders tightly.

He thrusted his fingers in and out again and again until he felt her walls contract around them. Damon slid his fingers out of her as she climaxed and kissed her again.

_**"The saddle's waiting, come and jump on it..." **_

Elena grinned and rolled them over.

He rose an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were trying to tell me you wanted _me_ to ride _you_." She laughed.

Damon smirked before he gripped her hips and slammed her onto is cock.

She cried out and put her hands by either side of Damon's face and let her hair fall in front of her face, brushing against Damon lightly. She rode him fast and hard, loving the sounds that were coming from him. She felt herself coming again and Damon ran his hands up her sides and pulled her face down for a bruising kiss.

She moaned in his mouth and he wound his fingers in her brown locks.

_**"If we're gonna get nasty, baby, first we'll show and tell, till I reach your ponytail…"**_

__Elena bit down on Damon's bottom lips as her body tensed. Damon felt her tighten on his manhood and pulled on her hair a little as she came again with a rather loud moan.

"Damon!" She cried his name over and over as they came together.

She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily, nothing but skin and sweat on her and Damon. He gently ran his fingertips up and down her back soothingly.

The song ended and Damon laughed.

Elena rose her head and furrowed her brow at him. "What?"

"You should see what I have planned for 'Teeth' by Lady Gaga."

She rolled her eyes and lay back down on his chest.

_**THE END**_

__A/N: Soooo…what did ya think? I have like, 4 more songs for the next 4 chapters, but any sexy songs for this fic would be greatly appreciated :) Here are a couple that I have ideas for:

Get Stoned by Hinder

A.D.I.D.A.S by Korn (This one should be fun! xD)

I Get Off by Halestorm

Porn Star Dancing by My Dark Days Ft. Chad Kroeger

Thanks for reading!


	2. ADIDAS

**Chapter 2: A.D.I.D.A.S by KoRn **

Damon sat in the Salvatore Library downing a bottle of Bourbon, trying to drown the hurt from hearing Stefan and Elena's lovemaking upstairs. True, he could just leave, but the twisted Vampire (and Masochist) in him loved hearing the sounds Elena made when she came.

Stefan couldn't do much for her. Hell, she probably had to stimulate _herself_ while he fucked her just to get off. Damon could make her scream his name, that much he knew. He heard Elena moan softly upstairs and felt himself harden.

He suddenly began to imagine what it would be like to have sex with Elena. How much he could teacher her, how much he could please her, and how loud she would scream. The zipper on his jeans tightened almost painfully and in a flash he ran into the bathroom and back, lotion in his hand, a towel over his arm. He unzipped his jeans, exposing his erect member.

He threw the small towel on the other end of the couch and rubbed his hands together slowly, getting himself more and more worked up from anticipation. He wrapped his right hand around his cock and slowly moved it up and down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure.

He imagined Elena, naked in front of him.

"Mmm…" He squeezed slightly before stroking again.

He thought of how her skin would feel on his lips, her moans and sighs in _his_ ear.

With a moan, Damon moaned and increased his speed.

He imagined her moans as she took him in her mouth until he was begging for a release. He thought of going down on her (a personal favorite sexual act he always liked doing).

"Elena…" He breathed, working his length harder.

He imagined himself crawling up Elena's body, thrusting into her over and over again as she screamed his name in ecstasy. He would roll them over and she would ride him fast and hard.

Panting, Damon began stroking himself faster, jerking off almost at vampire speed. He growled low in his throat when he heard Elena come upstairs and he groaned so close to his release.

_Faster, faster, faster._

With a rather loud moan, he climaxed. Breathing heavily, he slowed, opening his eyes. He reached for the towel on the other end of the couch, but froze when he suddenly heard footsteps. Elena came in and gasped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She turned her head away. "I didn't realize you were…uh…" She swiftly walked out of the room.

Damon laughed as he cleaned himself off and shook his head.

_Someday, Elena._


	3. FMLYHM

**Chapter 3: FMLYHM by Seether**

**Thanks to LovexandxHate for recommending this! (Me loves Seether anyway xD)**

_**A/N: Wanna hear something funny? While I was writing this, I meant to type that Elena tells Damon "Fuck me like you hate me." But I accidently typed, "Fuck me like you hate MEN." HAHA …yeah, I had a pretty good laugh about that. Ahem. Anyway, enjoy the delicious hate sex! WOO! **_

Lyrics:

You could've been the real one  
You could've been the one enough for me  
You could've been the free one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
Remnant of a vacant life

(Chorus)

You come around when you find me faithless  
You come around when you find me faceless  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone

You could've been the next one  
(God only knows)  
You could've been the one to comprehend me  
You could've been the only one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
You could've been the one who I lie with

You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Don't make a sound 'til I come undone

You'll never break me (x3)

You could've been the real one  
You could've been the last one I'd lie with  
You could've been the owned one  
I should've been the one who died

You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
Dig it up and hold me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(fuck you like you hate me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(you'll never break me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
You'll come around when you find me faceless

Damon frowned at the fireplace, drink in hand. He took another sip before setting it on the table. HE looked around the Boarding House Library. It felt so…empty. Overall, he was feeling pretty pissed. He and Elena argued today about her feelings towards him. Its funny how she never says she doesn't love him, she just keeps telling him that she loves Stefan.

Damon grimaced in disgust. Why Stefan? Why that self-righteous bastard?

Damon should never have come into her room that night, thinking he could express himself freely without consequences. He learned a little too late that Elena had drank Vervain that night. If he wasn't so pissed (and, he admits, humiliated), he would have been proud of her common sense.

He heard a knock on the front door and rolled his eyes.

_Speak of the devil…_

He ran over to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

Elena looked at him. "Is Stefan here?"

"No." He smirked. "I can practically smell the judgment coming off of you, Elena." He mock-pouted. "Are you here to tell on me?"

"No," she snapped. "Stefan said I could spend the night."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yes, so let me in."

He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped back, but only enough to where she had to brush up against him to get by.

Elena's phone went off and she stopped in the middle of the doorway to pick it up.

Damon rolled his eyes impatiently, gesturing her to get moving, even though she couldn't see.

She put her phone back in her purse. "Stefan said he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Uh-huh." Damon said, uninterested as he closed the door behind her.

He went back into the library, only faintly aware of the footsteps trailing behind him. He sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him playfully. Elena walked over and sat in the chair beside the couch. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked irately.

"When are you going to stop this act?"

"What act?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, and then shook his head. "You are so utterly priceless, Elena."

Elena was fuming. "You're such an ass!"

In that second, he was towering over her, his face close to hers. "Mhm. And you know you love it."

"I don't love you!"

"_That's_ not what I said, Elena."

"Fuck you!" Elena said.

Damon grinned, taken aback by her sudden use of language. "You know you'd love to." He quipped.

She stood up, and he stepped back. "You are impossible!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! I. Hate. You! And I hate that you think you love me! Get it, Damon?"

"Oh, I get it." He was getting just as livid as she was. "I also get how you think I love you. How do you know I'm not just using you as my own personal Katherine replica?"

"Because I am not her!"

"Oh, _right._ You aren't half the woman Katherine was."

"And apparently you aren't half the man Stefan is!" Elena immediately knew that she had crossed the line with that one.

His eyes showed absolute fury now.

"Damon-"

She was cut off when he suddenly had her pushed up against the far wall, both hands on her arms. She struggled. "Stop it!"

"Make me." He hissed back at her, knowing she obviously couldn't.

At that moment, Elena looked into his eyes – the hate and the hunger all mixed into one. Before she could even respond, she felt Damon's lips roughly on hers, much like when he had "rape-kissed" her in her bedroom that night. To his and her surprise, she allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth, dominating her. Oh-so-slowly, his grip on her arms loosened, allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled, earning a shocked gasp from Damon. The intensity of the lust and hate in her eyes burned into him and he slammed his body against hers. Not knowing what the hell she was doing, just going with her instincts – she began clawing at his shirt.

Maybe it was the passionate hate she felt, maybe it was the suppressed love she felt for him in the past (and now), or maybe it was just because she hung around vampires too damn long, but suddenly she just felt the need to take Damon and make him scream her name, and she knew he was probably thinking the same exact thing.

They had gotten Damon's shirt off (some buttons undone, some popped off), and he started tugging up at her sweatshirt. She allowed him to take her sweatshirt, her shirt and her bra off without hesitation. He began working on her jeans. He pulled them and her underwear off hastily and unbuckled his own belt.

When they were completely naked, he gripped her ass and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his lean waist. She was fully aroused and with his hand he guided his cock in, sliding only the tip of his penis inside of her.

"Damon…" It wasn't a moan; it was almost a warning as she wiggled against the wall.

He laughed at this.

She glared at him. "I hate you."

He smirked at her. "I know you do." He thrust all the way inside her, but not moving.

She wriggled. "Damon!"

"Yes?"

She narrowed her eyes, almost ready to tell him she hated him again for teasing her like this, and then she smirked, putting her lips to his ear. "Fuck me like _you_ hate_ me_, Damon."

He growled low in his throat before he pulled almost all the way out, then slamming back into her again and again. "As long as you return the favor, Elena."

She gasped and moaned over and over with every thrust he made.

"Harder Damon!" She was out of her mind. "Harder!" She raked her nails down the corded muscles of his back, deliberately trying to cause him pain.

He winced as he felt her nails break skin. He growled and pulled out of her.

"Da-"

"Shut up," He hissed. He spun her around so she was up against the wall. He raised her lower body and spread her legs.

"Ready?"

"YES!"

He smirked before thrusting into her forcefully. Elena pressed her lips together to keep from screaming his name. Damon wasn't having that. He nipped at her shoulder with his human teeth and reached around her body to work her clit.

"Damon! Oh, _fuck_…" She moaned.

There we go.

He realized he was trapping her tightly between him and the wall and thrust into her harder.

She was coming…

He pulled out.

"Damon! Stop that!"

He smirked at her, loving the way he tortured her.

He suddenly had her pinned on her stomach on the floor. Without warning, he slapped her on the ass.

"Damon!" She glared at him.

Huh. He was hoping for more of a turned-on reaction. Oh well.

He lifted her hips up and thrust inside again. To be honest, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself, and Stefan coming home any moment didn't help that at all.

He began driving into her harder, to a point where he knew she would have bruises later. Good. She would have something to remember him by.

Elena almost told him to stop, that he was being too rough with her but he suddenly thrusted upwards and she screamed in pleasure instead. "Damon!" She could feel a strong orgasm coming, and she hoped that Damon wouldn't pull out again – this one was coming hard. Then again, that may have been the plan the whole time.

Bastard.

Damon began vocalizing his pleasure, so Elena guessed he was close as well. She bit her lip and squeezed her inner walls around him and with three more forceful thrusts; he sent them both into oblivion.

"Daaamooonn…!" She cried as she climaxed.

Her juices slickened her entrance even more and he couldn't handle it anymore – he came hard inside her, moaning her name loudly.

Afterwards, they lay on the floor, covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

She looked at him and grinned. "I hate you."

He chuckled breathlessly. "I know."

**1 Hour Later**

Stefan walked through the door. "Elena? Damon?"

He instantly feared what Damon would be doing to Elena and ran upstairs. He opened his door to find Elena laying her, her hair wet from a shower, reading a magazine.

When she saw him, she smiled brightly. "Hey." She skipped over and kissed him.

"Hey. Is everything okay? Where's Damon?"

She shrugged. "I think he said he was taking a shower."

Stefan nodded and kissed her again sweetly.

That night, Stefan watched as Elena slept peacefully, her back to him, until something caught his eye. He ran his fingertip over a small bruise on her back.

_Hm._ He thought. _Must have fallen during cheerleading practice._

He kissed her neck and fell asleep.


	4. Getting Off

**Chapter 4: Getting Off by Korn **

You can hurt yourself (go with it)  
is it turning you on? (Go with it)  
Ill be sittin right here (go with it)  
when the time is right (I'll stick it)  
getting off  
I'm getting off  
keep getting off  
keep getting off  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you  
It's not enough  
It's not enough  
and more can never be enough  
I'm getting off  
I'm getting off to you  
dip your hands right in (go with it)  
come on its not a sin (go with it)  
you can let me in (go with it)  
wonder where I've been (I'll stick it) 

A/N: This chapter actually came out better than I originally thought. I thought about teasing you and making two parts to this chapter, but who am I to deprive Damon fans of D/E hotness?

Elena and Stefan lay side by side after sex. Stefan lovingly wrapped an arm around her bare stomach and kissed her shoulder sweetly. As much as Elena was ashamed to admit it, she had faked her orgasm. She felt bad, but what could she do? Stefan just wasn't doing…_it _for her, and she almost felt…ashamed to say this, but she'd never really known how to pleasure herself properly. She'd also thought that maybe Stefan would get upset at her for doing it.

She didn't know who to talk to about this, though. Bonnie was a virgin, so she wouldn't understand, Caroline had enough issues to deal with, what with being a new vampire and helping Tyler, and Aunt Jenna – just…no.

Who else could she ask that would know about this kind of stuff?

**The Next Day**

"Little Miss Elena is too righteous to pleasure herself, huh?" Damon's smooth, sarcastic voice came from behind her while she was putting away laundry in her room.

Trying not to get flustered, she glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

His smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to check on you once in a while during the night?"

"You've been…_spying_ on me?" She was so ready to slap him.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you expect after that little stunt you pulled? I don't _watch you sleep_, I just check on you every hour or so." He leaned against her dresser. "I mean, every hour my brother's not failing to please you."

This time she _did_ try and slap him, but he caught her hand quicker than she was able to process it.

He chuckled and let her hand go.

"Anyway," He said smoothly, as if nothing ever happened. "Last night, I was just leaving the Boarding House to…get away from the sounds of you and my brother going at it when I stopped half way to the door."

Elena was blushing a deep red, wondering what Damon was getting at.

"You seemed to be having a little trouble, Elena." For once, he didn't say this mockingly, but with sincerity. Almost like he cared or something.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"I could sense it, Elena," The smirk had returned. "As if the sounds you were making weren't enough, I could tell Stefan wasn't getting you off."

She turned her back on him, small tears of embarrassment in her eyes, and resumed putting her clothes away.

"So that night," Damon went on. "I scaled up to your window like I always do, and you were awake and _very _uncomfortable." He grinned. He could smell her arousal and sense her discomfort – she was still horny, of course.

"I was half-expecting you to start masturbating when you were _obviously_ in pain, but you didn't." He paused. "Why is that?"

She looked at him. "What is it to _you_?" She spat.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're obviously not getting it from Stefan, so most women would just take care of it themselves." He stepped closer to her and Elena felt violated and slightly claustrophobic. "Why didn't you?"

She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. She let out a small gasp and he smirked at her, his blue eyes darkening with desire.

"No," She whispered, though the throbbing between her legs started up again. Painfully.

"Oh, I won't sleep with you." He said softly. "I won't have you looking at me with regret every day." She saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes before it disappeared. "But I will teach you how to please yourself."

"What?" Elena's eyes rose in disbelief. It made sense, yes, but it was embarrassing and…strange.

"So…?" Damon stepped back, letting her hands go.

She swallowed. "Okay."

Damon grinned.

Oh, no.

**30 minutes later**

Damon pulled one of Elena's wooden chairs up to the end of the bed, about 2 feet away. She lay on her bed before him, completely bare, blushing a deep red.

"Now," Damon said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Take your hand and run it slowly from your neck to your thighs.

She quickly ran her hand down her body.

"Slower, Elena. Take your time."

She sighed irately and shakily tried again, letting Goosebumps rise over her skin. Damon cleared his throat and swallowed thickly. "Take both hands and run your fingertips over your breasts." He watched intently, becoming more and more painfully hard.

"Now, slowly move your fingers to your nipples. Take your thumb and index finger and massage your nipples."

Elena did it, but frowned slightly. "I don't feel anything."

Damon thought for a minute. "Dip your hand inside yourself and use the liquid to massage your breasts."

"What?"

"Just do it, trust me."

She sighed shakily before sliding two fingers inside herself, then out.

"Rub it on each of your breasts and try again."

She slowly obeyed, having little effect.

"Apply pain."

"What?" She looked at him.

"Apply pain," He repeated. "That'll help."

"O…kay…" She noticed that he was sitting_ very_ still. She pinched her right nipple and pleasure/pain lit up her body. She massaged and pinched over and over again, reflexively arching her back up.

"Okay," Damon sounded a little breathless. "Run your right hand down your body – slowly, and run your finger up and down."

"On what?" She asked breathlessly.

He gave her a "what do you think?" look and she blushed.

She slid her middle finger up and down between her lower lips, feeling more fluids.

"Press your middle finger onto your clit and rub it in circles, slow at first. Take your time." She did, and felt a_ lot_ more fluid come out. She gasped and stopped moving. "Why is-"

Damon smirked slightly. "It's normal for some women."

"To have this much?"

"Yes. In fact, some may consider that talent." He chuckled, though in his mind he was wondering how the hell Stefan could help but to pleasure Elena from one end to the other.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the hysterical giggle. She kept stimulating her clitoris until she felt her body suddenly tighten. "Oh, oh, _oh!_" She thought she was going to come until Damon stopped her.

"Insert two fingers inside yourself." He instructed softly.

Elena hesitantly slid her middle and ring finger inside herself.

"Start off slow. Slide them in and out."

She slowly thrust her fingers in and out, moaning softly.

Damon's zipper was getting unbearably painful.

Elena began to move faster, but caught herself and slowed.

"No, Elena." Damon said. "You can go faster. Just let yourself feel it. Try running your left hand down the back of your left thigh."

She began going faster before running her other hand over the sensitive skin of her thigh.

"Switch hands," He said softly. "Raise your left leg and use your right hand to work your clit, as you move your left hand around your leg, inserting your fingers in."

Elena blushed hearing such naughty words come out of his mouth, but did as she was told. "Oh!" She gasped. The combination of her fingers inside her and her other fingers on her clitoris felt _amazing._ She became self-conscious of the wet sounds her fingers were making, but Damon's soft growl of pleasure told her it wasn't a problem.

Damon sat watching Elena, his erection painfully trapped in his jeans, his white-knuckled grip on the arms of the chair getting tighter.

Elena moaned again, feeling her body tense again. She hadn't meant to, but Damon's name came out of her mouth in a moan accidently.

"_Damon…"_

The arms of the chair snapped.

She jumped up in surprise. Damon looked at the splintered pieces of wood in his hands before tossing them aside on the floor. Elena shook her head and grinned.

He laughed breathlessly. She had no idea how close he was to going over there and taking her against the dresser – no, the mirror – no, the door…

His thoughts were cut off when Elena moaned again. Small beads of sweat appeared ion her as she came closer and closer to her release.

"Damon…" She moaned, hips arching off the bed.

He thought he was going to explode.

"Damon…" She said again, eyes closed in pleasure. "Touch yourself!"

"Thank God." He said breathlessly before unzipping his jeans. He had enough pre-cum to start himself off and he began stroking roughly. He kept his eyes on Elena's body as he was jerking off and growled softly before increasing his pace.

Elena let out a loud moan as she climaxed her juices spill out on her hands and sheets. "Aahh….Damoooon!" Her body trembled and she moaned again as she came down from the high. She opened her eyes and watched Damon's face as he worked himself: perhaps one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen.

Damon groaned and laid his head back on the broken chair. At last, he came hard, and knowing Elena was watching him come made it all the more hot.

Panting slightly, he looked at Elena. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

Damon grinned before hearing something. "Oh, shit."

Before he could stop him, Stefan burst through the door. He looked from Damon to Elena.

"What the hell?" He cried angrily.

"What?" Damon smirked, still exposed. "It's not like we were having sex or anything."

**THE END**


	5. No I in Threesome

**Chapter 4: (There's) No I in Threesome**

**Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks to BadBoysAreBest for this song! BTW- EVERYONE GO EFFING READ HER EFFING "MEMORY SERVES" STORY! I EFFING MEAN IT! THAT HAS TO BE THE BEST DAMON/ELENA STORY EVER! **

…**ahem…anyway…**

**As for the last chapter, you guys are AWESOME with your reviews! *kisses* and DomOx (Another uniquely talented author with BRILLIANT D/E stories): Your comment made me laugh so hard! "Damon was right. They weren't having sex. They were just in the same room while they got off." True, but funny! xD **

**You people are spoiling me ;D But seriously, you guys are SO AWESOME! Sooo...here's a little treat for you xD Go to Daily motion DOTCOM/user/Nykki_Leigh and scroll down until you see my favorites and there should be 3 videos (PLEASE do not watch if you are under...mm...16...xD) and they are three of Ian's almost-nekkid/FULLY nekkid scenes in the HBO show Tell Me You Love Me. WARNING: THEY ARE VERY YUMMY ...er...I mean...explicit...xD So...there you go. xD**

**Summary:** Damon and Katherine had been together since she had come back. Instead of Damon telling her that he had a question for her, they just had sex. He wordlessly forgave everything she had done; though sometimes he wishes Elena was his lover instead. When Katherine decides she wants to have some fun with Elena, Damon's dead-set against it…until she tells him what the plan is.

Part 1

Katherine and Damon came through the Boarding House door kissing and groping each other like teenagers in one of those cliché date movies, only this wasn't sweet and romantic – it was pure fire and passion. In fact, that was a good description of their relationship. Despite Damon's wishes and fantasies in the beginning, there was no lovey-dovey sweetness to them. They'd be lying if they said there had never been angry sex at one point or another.

Sometimes in the back of his mind, he wished Elena had given in to him. True, she wasn't as rough as Katherine, but he knew that there was a fire in her that had dimmed when her parents died.

"Damon?" He lifted his face from Katherine's neck and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she placed her fingers on his lips, stopping him.

"Damon, we've gotten into the same routine lately."

He scoffed. "Oh, so you're used to getting chained to the wall or having someone drive into you while flying through the air?"

Katherine smirked. "I will admit that one was fun. But…" she cruelly stepped back as he reached for her. "Maybe it's time we give something… new a try." She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Like…a threesome."

"No." Damon growled and roughly pressed his body to hers, trapping her tightly between him and the wall. "I shared you once back in 1864," She grinned at the memory. "I won't do it again."

"Oh Damon, you've got to learn not to be so selfish." She said mockingly. "But, fear not, you won't be sharing me."

His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll be sharing you." She grinned wickedly. "Which is a big thing because you know how much I hate sharing."

"Share me with who…?" Damon frowned.

Katherine's wicked smile broadened. "Elena."

"No." Damon turned to walk away, the mood ruined, but Katherine appeared in front of him, pouting. "Why not?"

He didn't answer and her lips curled mockingly. "Oh, you don't want to corrupt _poor Elena_, is that it? Well, I doubt you're aware of this, but she used to be quite the party girl." Katherine's expression went from cold to amused in seconds. "Caroline told me all about it." She grinned.

Damon still stood there, staring coldly, but Katherine sensed he just needed a little more push over the edge.

Her voice dropped into a persuasive, husky whisper. "Come on Damon. Hasn't it been a fantasy of yours? Before I came back. You'd get me out of the tomb, we'd thank Elena. And being the naughty Vampire you knew I was, I'd go up to Elena's room one night to play some…games. Ready to corrupt that little image of perfection."

Damon swallowed and Katherine grinned.

"And what got you all hard and needy, ready to stroke yourself was the thought of the two of us – identical faces and bodies, rubbing against each other. Our skin slick and ready for you to come over and play with us." She sensed his sudden arousal and smirked, running her fingertips down his chest until she reached his jean-clad hard on. He swallowed thickly as she squeezed lightly.

"Alright." He finally said and followed a giggling Katherine out the front door.

Then he added silently:_ But I swear to God, if you hurt her, I will end you._


End file.
